towerduelfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Update coming soon!
Dear TD Community many of you have been asking us when the new update will come along and what it will bring, so we’d like to bring some light into the darkness! The upcoming update will mainly focus on our new players! After being featured in the App Store twice, we measured something that struck us pretty hard. Even though many players kept on playing Tower Duel for months, we lost 60% of our players in the tutorial within the first five minutes of playing. In order to gain more insights, we did countless user tests, giving the game to new players and video recording over their shoulder while they played through the tutorial. In the following, we will outline our most important lessons learned and how we are going to conquer them with the big upcoming update Sending Runners Most players realized the upper field is supposed to be the opponent‘s field but almost none of them understood the causal connection between using the Runner slider and then these Runners appearing in the opponent’s field. The connection between the action that the player just performed and the consequence of this action was too weak. 'Solution' Runners are now loaded into dropships which function as the Runner slider themslves, start from the the Runner card and directly fly to the opponents field where they land on dropzones (originally entrances). Process2.png Process3.png Upgrading Towers and Runners (previously called Boosting) Even though players played through the tutorial lessons and actively triggered the upgrade mechanic via a long-press on the cards, almost no player would remembered how it worked two games later. 'Solution' Attacker and Defender Cards can now be upgraded with a dedicated button on the card. When touch-holding the button, important information is shown like how many towers can be upgraded with how much energy. Additionally, this also allows for much smoother and quick (mass) upgrades, since the 2-second-delay for touch-holding is gone! Setting After players finished the tutorial we asked them about the setting of the game. Most of them could only recall Maxx King as the central game figure as well as THE GRID. 'Solution' In order to make the game world more immersive, we completely overhauled the stadium. The Stadium now has an intro animation and is also partly shown while playing. Entrances (drop zones) and Exit fields (power cores) are now fully animated. Power Cores change their look based on damage taken and are also showing the player’s health points to create a stronger visual link between power cores and player health. ...and more! Please keep in mind that these changes take a lot of time to complete, because they affect crucial parts like general gameplay, maps or deck building. Additionally you will see new card illustrations, maps, tower building UI, Particle effects, performance improvements and much more. We know many of you want to finally see new attacker and defender cards, as well as new modes, especially a competitive mode or clans & quests! As gamers, we fully understand that these are very important to you and we also want to make them a reality as soon as possible. We hope you understand though, that we need to improve crucial parts for new players first, so that more of them enjoy the game and join our community. We do work 24/7 but since we are a small team, we also need some time to provide you with the best gaming experience. Side Note: You can now fully participate in the development process! We started sharing all our current projects with screenshots and planned updates in our public trello board. Please use the following link to discuss upcoming changes with other players, give feedback or add new ideas: Trello Board Thanks again to all of you for making us get this far! You are the best community ever! Best, Your Tower Duel Team